Je veux qu'il me revienne
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: ! KAIBAEK ! Jongin et Baekhyun se sont séparés depuis deux semaines maintenant et ce soir, Jongin a donné rendez-vous à Baekhyun... il veut qu'il lui revienne... vraiment ! Baekhyun... L'homme qu'il aime et pas cette Diva qui l'a remplacé aujourd'hui.


**Je veux qu'il me revienne**

Déposant une vingtième bougie sur le plancher de sa salle de danse, vidant ainsi le carton qui en était rempli il y a encore quelques minutes, Jongin releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit maintenant et que la pièce n'était plus éclairée que par la lune. La nuit était tombée sur Séoul... sa vie nocturne, ivre et endiablée allait reprendre le pouvoir... Mais tout ça ne le concernait pas... il allait rester là...

...

Il louait cet appartement, au douzième étage au centre de Séoul, depuis trois ans. Il y avait crée une salle de danse, dans la pièce qui aurait dû être le salon et il y donnait des cours, à un prix dérisoire, à des enfants dont les parents n'auraient jamais eut les moyens de leur payer des cours dans une école renommée. Lui, venant d'une famille aisée, il le faisait juste pour avoir le plaisir de faire un métier qu'il aime et apprendre sa passion à de jeunes talents.

A coté de ça, ayant aménagé le reste de l'appartement, il leur arrivait souvent d'y passer la nuit, quand ils sortaient en général, pour ne pas prendre le volant si leur soirée avait été un peu trop arrosée... ou pour juste s'envoyer en l'air, quand le démon les possédait tout à coup et que Baekhyun venait l'y rejoindre à sa pose déjeuner pour qu'ils n'aient pas à attendre le soir de se retrouver chez eux... Mais il y avait maintenant bien longtemps que ce genre de chose n'était pas arrivée...

...

Toutefois... il y était maintenant depuis deux semaines... et il y était seul...

Deux semaine qu'ils s'étaient séparés et Jongin n'en pouvait plus... il lui manquait... trop...

Baekhyun était l'Amour de sa vie et il savait que ce dernier était très mal aussi, d'après les dires de Kyungsoo, leur ami, que Baekhyun avait appelé en pleures, le jour où ils s'étaient séparés et tous les jours qui avaient suivit.

Alors ce soir... il l'attendait.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous ici.

...

C'est Jongin qui était partit...

Pour une phrase...

Juste une phrase, assassine et douloureuse, une phrase qui lui avait fait un mal de chien.

 _ **« Baekhyun est laid ! Tu ne serais plus avec moi depuis longtemps si je ne mettais pas tous ces efforts pour t'être désirable, Jongin ! »**_

Le choc !

Comment Baekhyun pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?

Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il n'était avec lui que grâce à son apparence artificielle ?

En plus, ils se connaissaient depuis l'adolescence et à cette époque, Baekhyun n'était pas encore cette « Diva » qu'il était aujourd'hui !

Et c'est à cette époque qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui... De ce mec !

Le choc quand, à quinze ans, vous vous rendez compte que votre pote vous donne le frisson en un regard échangé, que votre cœur ne sait plus quoi faire quand il vous touche, que chaque nuit que Dieu fait, vous rêvez de lui et vous réveillez dans des draps souillés, le corps excité à l'idée de le revoir dans quelques minutes, quand il va passer vous prendre pour aller en cours...

…

Debout devant la baie vitrée, souriant à ce souvenir, Jongin souffla sur la vitre, faisant apparaître une buée éphémère dans laquelle il traça un « B », avant de regarder sa montre.

Vingt heures vingt, Baekhyun serait là dans dix minutes et il lui tardait de le voir.

…

Enfin, voilà... il était tombé amoureux de Baekhyun, le vrai, l'authentique, l'insouciant Baekhyun.

Celui qui un soir, en rentrant de cours, l'avait embrassé sur la bouche devant sa porte, avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissant sur place, un Jongin, dont le cœur venait d'exploser et qui resta figé là, pendant au moins un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que sa mère, qui sortait la poubelle, le fasse sursauter et réaliser.

Baekhyun l'avait embrassé... Bon sang !

Et à cet instant, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et jeta son sac de cours dans l'entrée, avant de s'en aller en courant.

« -Je reviens vite maman ! J'ai oublié de dire un truc à Baekhyun ! Lui avait-il dit.

Cinq minutes plus tard... il était chez son ami, dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit avec lui, apprenant le goût de sa bouche, le corps remplit de frissons extraordinaires...

…

Et sept ans plus tard, ils en étaient là.

…

C'est quelques temps après le début de leur nouvelle relation que Baekhyun avait commencé à changer. Quand quelques rumeurs sur eux ont commencé à circuler. Rumeur qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, étant donné que Baekhyun, qui était d'une honnêteté et d'une franchise à toute épreuve, avait tout simplement répondu la vérité à quelques questions posées par untel ou unetelle.

Et finalement, le bruit s'amplifiant, Jongin vit Baekhyun changer.

C'était léger au début... L'odeur d'un parfum, des sourcils redessinés, une certaine élégance, quand les baskets et les hoodies finirent au fond de sa penderie.

Puis vint le changement de teinte de ses cheveux... Ce violet qui le troubla, mais auquel il ne trouva rien à redire tellement ça lui allait bien.

Ensuite il le vit réduire les sucreries et tout autre aliment, puis même carrément sauter des repas... Et arriver un matin, fier comme un paon, de se déhancher, de se dandiner devant lui, dans un pantalon de cuir... noir et... moulant, qui... Bordel de merde ! Lui allait comme un gant.

La vue de ses cuisses fuselée dans ce cuir était tout simplement un invitation au viol de sa petite personne sur le champ !

L'étape suivant fut le maquillage et son Baekhyun se mit à disparaître...

Mais tous ces changements... il les avait vu... il les avait aimé... il... Bordel il l'avait laissé faire comme un con !

Alors que Baekhyun faisait ça pour lui ! Pas pour se plaire à lui même non ! Pour Lui !

…

Avec les années, sa façon d'être n'était plus la même non plus.

Il était devenu maniéré et... Bordel, ça lui faisait mal de penser ça, mais, il était devenu efféminé... L'homme qu'il aimait était aujourd'hui devenu une gonzesse et parfois... ça lui faisait honte...

Merde... Être gay ne voulait pas dire devenir un folle, une tapette putain !

Il aimait un homme ! Un Homme !

…

Mais les choses avaient empiré pour devenir catastrophiques depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

Baekhyun s'était mit dans l'idée de se faire refaire certaines parties de son visage, qui soit disant, étaient difformes... Alors que les années l'avaient tout simplement rendu plus beau que jamais...

Jongin prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à le regarder... discrètement... quand il était sans maquillage. Discrètement parce qu'il n'en avait plus trop l'occasion, étant donné que Baekhyun ne se présentait plus jamais devant lui au naturel... Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus vu nu depuis longtemps non plus... car ils faisaient l'amour dans le noir depuis quelques mois... et il ne savait même pas pourquoi...

Et c'était devenu douloureux pour lui tout ça... Il avait perdu son Baekhyun et il ne l'avait pas vu venir, remplacé par cette chose précieuse et superficielle qu'il ne pouvait même plus toucher où et quand il le désirait...

Et le coup de grâce, ce qui le fit exploser de rage et provoqua cette dispute qui fit qu'il quitta leur appartement, il y a deux semaines maintenant, c'est quand Baekhyun lui annonça avec joie et entrain, qu'il avait prit rendez-vous pour la chirurgie de son visage et qu'il lui dit que... s'il le désirait... Lui ! Jongin ! Il serait d'accord pour passer sur le billard pour changer de sexe...

Au bord de l'explosion pour la chirurgie de son visage qu'il était sur le point de lui interdire, la suite fut la goutte d'eau de trop et il entra dans une colère folle et incontrôlable, amplifiée par toutes ces années de confusion, d'incompréhension, de frustration et de honte, de raz-le-bol et... d'amour... qu'il avait peur de voir s'étioler et... NON !

 **« -NON ! HORS DE QUESTION ! TU M'ENTENDS ?** Cria-t-il enragé.

Choqué de se faire crier dessus par son Jongin pour la première fois de sa vie, Baekhyun en eut immédiatement les larmes aux yeux.

 **« -Il est hors de question que le moindre bistouri touche à ce visage ! ET ENCORE MOINS A CE CORPS ! C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Cette nouvelle lubie ? J'EN AI MARRE !**

Puis Baekhyun répondit et la dispute empira.

Baekhyun ne comprenait pas. Jongin ne lui avait jamais dit toutes ces choses... Et... Il avait fait tout ça pour lui ! Tout pour lui, rien que pour lui... Jongin était l'amour de sa vie et il voulait être parfait pour lui, jusqu'à devenir une femme même, s'il le désirait. Tout pour lui Tout !

Et là Jongin lui balançait que tous ses effort étaient de la merde !

Alors même s'il savait que c'était faux, il était tellement vexé que ça sortit tout seul :

 **« -Baekhyun est laid ! Tu ne serais plus avec moi depuis longtemps si je ne mettais pas tous ces efforts pour t'être désirable, Jongin !**

Là, Jongin en resta bouche bée une seconde, comme choqué à son tour.

Et quand Baekhyun vit ses yeux se mettre à briller anormalement, c'est quand même sans un mot, qu'il le regarda se détourner de lui, aller dans l'entrée et se saisir de sa veste.

« -Je passerai prendre mes affaire quand tu seras au boulot. Lui avait-il dit sans le regarder, avant de claquer la porte violemment, alors que Baekhyun s'effondrait sur le sol au milieu du salon, en larmes.

Derrière la porte, Jongin l'écouta longtemps pleurer, ne retenant plus ses propres larmes de douleur. Il avait envie de retourner à l'intérieur et de le serrer fort dans ses bras en lui demandant de le pardonner... Mais il ne le fit pas.

Puis les sanglots de Baekhyun s'estompèrent et il finit par partir, le cœur serré.

…

Aujourd'hui, deux semaines plus tard, il n'était pas allé chercher ses affaires, mais Jongin ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit tout ça... Tout ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir eut la présence d'esprit de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de ces changements... avant...

…

Regardant à nouveau sa montre, il vit qu'il était vingt heures trente, c'était l'heure, Baekhyun ne devait plus être loin.

Ce soir, il allait jouer sa dernière carte, il y avait bien réfléchit, tout mit en place et si Baekhyun ne répondait pas positivement à tout ça, s'il refusait de faire machine arrière pour lui revenir, il mettrait définitivement fin à leurs sept ans de vie ensemble et partirait de Séoul pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

…

Fermant les yeux à cette idée douloureuse, il pria silencieusement pour que Baekhyun accepte et rouvrit les yeux quand trois coups timides furent donnés contre sa porte.

Baekhyun avait toujours été d'une ponctualité sans faille et ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

Faisant alors les quelques pas à travers la salle de danse, Jongin alluma la lumière et ouvrit la porte.

« - _Salut._ Dit Baekhyun, timidement, dans un magnifique sourire, les yeux brillants, avant de papillonner, de ses paupières fardées de rose, pour ne pas faire couler son maquillage.

Jongin, silencieux, lui répondit alors juste d'un léger sourire et lui tendit sa main que Baekhyun saisit et il le fit entrer, avant de refermer la porte à clef derrière lui.

Puis, lui prenant son sac qu'il posa contre le mur sur le sol, il le débarrassa ensuite de sa veste qu'il jeta sur son sac négligemment, ne loupant pas l'imperceptible fronce de son front quand il le vit faire. Mais faisant l'air de rien, il lui reprit ensuite sa main, avant, de le faire pénétrer un peu plus dans la salle et l'abandonna sans un mot au milieu de la pièce.

Intrigué par son comportement, Baekhyun ne dit pas un mot non plus, le regardant s'éloigner de lui et prendre un briquet sur une tablette, avant d'allumer des bougies qui avaient été placées tout autour de la pièce.

Et ça lui prit une longue minute pour toutes les allumer, mais il arriva enfin à la dernière et éteignit les lumières de la salle, les plongeant dans un douce lueur vacillante, dans cette grande pièce couverte de miroirs, créant ainsi un effet de clair obscure intimiste.

« - _Jongin, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu_.. Dit Baekhyun alors que Jongin revenait vers lui.

En réponse, Jongin se contenta de poser son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« - _Chuuuuut..._

Baekhyun sourit contre son doigt et Jongin lui sourit en retour.

« - _Je veux que mon Baekhyun me revienne._ Lui chuchota-t-il.

« - _Mais je suis l'.._ Commença Baekhyun, avant d'à nouveau de faire taire quand l'index de Jongin se posa sur sa bouche.

« - _Chuuuuut..._ Répéta Jongin.

Baekhyun fronça le front, incrédule et Jongin le prit par la main, pour l'entraîner vers la porte donnant sur la partie privée des lieux.

Une réconciliation sur l'oreiller ?

Baekhyun se laissa alors emporter docilement, avant de freiner le pas quand il vit que Jongin ne l'emmenait pas vers la chambre, mais la salle de bain.

Toutefois, Jongin qui raffermit sa prise sur sa main, l'obligea à entrer dans la pièce d'eau et le plaça devant le lavabo, avant de se coller dans son dos, ses mains fermement accrochées à ses hanches.

« - _Jongin..._

« - _Chuuuuut..._ Fit Jongin en plaçant sa tête au dessus de son épaule, le regardant dans le miroir face à eux.

Baekhyun se tut, mais il était visiblement perdu et Jongin serra les dents pour ne pas faire machine arrière.

Puis, sans attendre, il tendit sa main vers la tablette au dessus du lavabo et Baekhyun qui suivit son geste et comprit, tenta de s'échapper de sa prise. Mais Jongin l'immobilisa, coinçant son bras gauche contre son corps, de son propre bras qu'il enroula autour de lui, sa main maintenant fermement son bras droit.

« - _Non Jongin s'il te_ _plaît._ _.._ Se plaignit Baekhyun.

« - _Chuuuuut..._ Fit Jongin en tendant à nouveau sa main vers la tablette pour y ouvrir une boite appartenant à Baekhyun et qui contenait des lingettes démaquillantes, pour en prendre une.

Puis sans le quitter des yeux dans le miroir, il guida sa main jusqu'au visage de Baekhyun qui tourna la tête vers la gauche.

« - _Jongin_ _arrête_ _... S'il te_ _plaît_ _s'il te_ _plaît._ Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Mais Jongin qui n'avait qu'une envie, arrêter et le serrer dans ses bras, écouta sa raison qui lui disait de continuer et finit par poser la lingette sur l'œil droit de son compagnon qui en gémit de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter.

Puis repassant plusieurs fois, délicatement, il débarrassa son œil, puis tout le coté droit de son visage de la moindre trace de maquillage, avant de laisser tomber la lingette à présent colorée, dans le lavabo.

Son regard toujours posé sur le visage de son compagnon, il attendit alors que ce dernier le regarde.

Et au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Baekhyun tourna la tête, croisant immédiatement son regard dans le reflet.

« - _Jongin pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ Dit-il douloureusement, alors qu'une larme quittait son œil gauche.

« - _Baekhyun..._ Susurra Jongin contre son oreille, regardant sa main, ses doigts caresser le coté droit de son visage. _Il me manque..._

« - _Mais c'est moi..._

« - _Non... tu n'es plus lui... je veux que tu sois lui... rends le moi..._

« - _Jongin..._

« - _S'il te_ _plaît._ _.._ Dit Jongin en lui donnant une lingette neuve.

« - _Je..._

« - _S'il te_ _plaît._ _.._ Répéta-t-il en libérant son bras droit.

Une nouvelle larme quitta alors les yeux de Baekhyun, mais il se saisit de la lingette, avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Puis faisant non de la tête, comme pour dire que _« Non, cette moitié de visage ce n'est pas moi »_ , il amena sa main à son œil encore maquillé, y posa la lingette, resta immobile une seconde, le temps de croiser le regard de Jongin qui l'observait sans un mot, avant de se mettre à nettoyer nerveusement son visage défiguré de peine.

Et Jongin qui faisait tout pour se contenir, se dit que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire... le mettre face à face avec lui même, le mettre face à face avec Baekhyun... en espérant de toutes ses forces ne pas se tromper. Et en espérant aussi que Baekhyun ne quitte pas les lieux en lui hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir...

Parce qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec lui, il voulait Baekhyun et il était prêt à tout pour que son homme lui revienne ce soir.

Puis, quand Baekhyun eut terminé, il baissa la tête, les yeux clos.

« - _Regarde toi Baekhyun._

Baekhyun fit non de la tête.

« - _Baekhyun, relève la tête et regarde toi... s'il te plaît._

« - _Non... Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_ Gémit-il.

« - _Parce que je t'aime_ _B_ _ébé... Je t'aime._ Dit-il en caressant son visage dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, ses lèvres frôlant sa nuque.

« - _Je t'aime aussi mon amour mais.._

« - _Alors regarde moi._

Baekhyun fit non à nouveau.

« - _Baekhyun. Regarde. Moi !_ Dit-il en amenant ses doigts à son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

Mais Baekhyun garda les yeux clos.

Caressant son visage avec délicatesse, sa bouche à présent près de sa tempe, il souffla doucement.

« - _Ouvre les yeux et regarde moi_ _B_ _ébé._ Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Baekhyun en eut un frisson dans tout le corps.

Il lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces seize longs et interminables jours loin de lui...

Ouvrant alors les yeux, il planta son regard dans le reflet de celui de Jongin et tenta de sourire, en vain.

Pourquoi Jongin ne voulait-il plus de lui ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il avait mit tant d'années à façonner ce personnage pour lui plaire toujours d'avantage... Pourquoi Jongin le rejetait-il à présent ?

« - _Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi ?_ Gémit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« - _Ne dis pas ça Baekhyun... Bien sûr que je veux encore de toi, je veux cent fois, mille fois, u_ _n_ _million de fois plus de toi. De toi tout entier... jour après jour, nuit après nuit, mais je te veux Toi, je veux Baekhyun, je veux... je veux vivre ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime... L'Homme que j'aime, tu comprends ? Je t'aime Baekhyun et je veux que tu me reviennes..._

« - _Ce Baekhyun est laid..._

« - _C'est faux_ _B_ _ébé. Et... Putain je donnerais ma vie... pour que tu puisses te voir avec mes yeux au moins une fois... tu es beau Baekhyun, la vie a été généreuse avec toi et tu caches ce visage sous un masque... tu as toujours été beau et le temps passant n'a fait que te rendre encore plus magnifique, je..._

« - _C'est pas vrai..._ Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« - _Baekhyun..._

Déroulant son bras d'autour de son corps, il quitta son dos pour se poster à sa droite et Baekhyun cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Puis, le faisant se tourner vers lui, il lui ôta ses mains de devant le visage, mais Baekhyun garda la tête baissée.

« - _Tu es beau bébé..._

« - _Non._ Gémit-il.

Pourquoi refusait-il de le croire ?

Fronçant le front, Jongin décida alors de poursuivre et tira sur ses mains pour le faire sortir de la salle de bain.

Et Baekhyun redressant la tête le temps qu'ils fassent le chemin inverse, il le regardait à nouveau quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de danse tamisée par les bougie.

Jongin lui sourit alors et comme s'il réalisait tout à coup qu'il pouvait le voir de face sans son masque, Baekhyun détourna la tête vers la gauche.

Mais il se retrouva du coup face à face avec son propre reflet et gémit en fermant les yeux.

De ses deux mains, Jongin se saisit alors de son visage et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, déposant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres et Baekhyun rouvrit les yeux.

« - _Tu es beau_ _B_ _ébé, tu es mon homme et je t'aime..._ Lui dit-il alors contre sa bouche.

« - _Arrête de dire ça..._

« - _Non, j'arrêterai pas, j'arrêterai quand tu me croira_ _s_ _et que tu comprendra_ _s_ _tout ce qui fait que j'aime un homme et que je veux le garder tel que dieu l'a fait._

Baekhyun baissa les yeux et Jongin se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'appréhension.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait peut-être le blesser, mais il devait le faire.

Lâchant le visage de son compagnon qui baissa immédiatement la tête, il se saisit alors de son poignet droit et en arracha brusquement le bracelet à breloques fantaisies qui l'ornait, avant de le jeter sur le sol.

Baekhyun en ouvrit alors les yeux, horrifié.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« - _Tu n'a pas besoin de ça pour être beau._ Dit-il en lui attrapant son autre poignet pour lui arracher la gourmette en petit cœurs d'argent qu'il portait, malgré les efforts de son compagnon pour l'en empêcher.

« - _Jongin arrête !_ Pleurnicha-t-il sans aucune colère.

« - _Non._

Puis Jongin releva les yeux sur son cou et Baekhyun posa ses deux mains sur son pendentif, apparent par le col de son tee-shirt trop échancré.

« - _Non pas celui là Amour s'il te_ _plaît_ _, c'est toi_ _qui_ _me l'a offert, il ne me quitte_ _jamais_ _, tu ne peux pas me le reprendre, il_ _représente_ _tout pour moi, il fait partie de moi, je suis ta lumière, ta lueur dans ce monde, c'est toi qui me l'a dit._ Finit-il essoufflé.

Le bijou, une chaîne en or blanc, ornée d'un pendentif, représentant une lueur d'étoile à quatre branches, n'avait réellement jamais quitté sa peau depuis le jour où Jongin lui avait offert et ce dernier le savait très bien.

« - _T'inquiète_ _pas bébé, je sais._ Dit-il tout bas en lui caressant la joue.

Rassuré, Baekhyun lui sourit alors timidement et ôta lentement ses mains du bijou.

Jongin posa ensuite son index gauche au milieu du torse de son compagnon et le fit descendre sur sa peau, passa sur le pendentif, avant d'atteindre le bord du col de son tee-shirt blanc à motifs roses et dorés, tirant négligemment dessus avant de ramener son bras à lui.

« - _Retire tes vêtements._ Lui dit-il alors.

« - _Hein ? Non !_ Dit Baekhyun en faisant un demi pas en arrière, ses mains sur lui comme pour se cacher.

Jongin le tira alors par le bras pour le faire revenir vers lui.

« - _Retire tes vêtements Bébé_. Répéta-t-il. Je veux te voir nu.

« - _Non. Non..._ Gémit-il en secouant la tête, ses mains agrippant plus fortement son propre corps.

« - _Baekhyun... Fais le pour moi..._

Baekhyun secoua encore la tête et Jongin se mordit la lèvre.

« - _Ok..._ Dit-il tout bas en dénouant le cordon de son propre pantalon de danse gris, avant d'ôter son débardeur noir et de le laisser tomber à coté de lui.

Baekhyun releva alors les yeux sur lui, incrédule, puis Jongin baissa son pantalon qui tomba de lui même sur le sol.

Jongin en ôta alors ses chevilles en se maintenant à la barre de danse à sa droite, avant de terminer en retirant son boxer, se retrouvant entièrement nu devant son compagnon qui le détaillait timidement.

Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi... Il était si beau, son corps... d'homme, était si beau...

Puis plantant son regard dans celui de Jongin, les joues en feu, il le regarda approcher de lui.

« - _T_ _u me trouve_ _s_ _laid Bébé ?_ Dit-il tout bas en lui saisissant les mains.

« - _Non tu es magnifique..._ Dit-il timidement, la tête penchée, les larmes au yeux.

« - _Alors pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir ?_ _Pourquoi cette obscurité quand..._

« - _Pour que tu ne me vois pas moi._ Le coupa-t-il.

« - _Mais on est fait pareil toi et moi Bébé._ Dit-il en posant les mains de son compagnon sur son corps.

Baekhyun secoua la tête, ses mains se crispant jusqu'à se fermer contre son torse.

« - _Enlève tes vêtements Baekhyun s'il te plaît._

Baekhyun grimaça, au bord des larmes et Jongin abandonna ses mains sur son torse pour poser les siennes sur ses joues avec délicatesse avant de s'approcher d'avantage de lui pour l'embrasser.

Baiser déposé sur sa bouche tout d'abord, il caressa ensuite de sa langue, ses lèvres, qui s'entrouvrirent, lui accordant l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il investit sans précipitation, sa langue rejoignant celle de son compagnon qui en gémit.

Un baiser doux, un baiser tendre et voluptueux, reflétant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et c'était si bon... si bon !

Puis, sans interrompre leur baiser, les mains de Jongin quittèrent le visage de Baekhyun, glissant en une caresse dans son cou, pour pour suivre leur chemin à ses épaules, où il tira sur le tissus de son gilet noir, qu'il lui ôta doucement quand Baekhyun qui rendait les armes, baissa les bras pour le laisser faire.

Quittant ensuite sa bouche en douceur, Jongin éloigna son visage du sien de quelques centimètres, attendant que Baekhyun rouvre les yeux.

Et quand ce dernier le regarda enfin, Jongin lui sourit, ses mains posées sur ses hanches et Baekhyun ôta son tee-shirt, lentement, hésitant.

Puis, pour qu'il continue dans sa lancée, Jongin lui défit les boutons de son jean.

Baekhyun, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ses dents mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure, au bord des larmes, se tint alors au bras de Jongin pour ôter ses chaussures avec les pieds, puis le vêtement qui collait à ses jambes fuselée comme une seconde peau.

Mais s'empêtrant les chevilles dans le pantalon, se sentant soudainement ridicule et humilié, Baekhyun éclata en sanglots.

Le cœur déchiré par ses pleures, Jongin le fit alors se redresser et le serra contre lui, sa main droite enfouie dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête.

« - _Chuuuuut..._ Fit-il contre son oreille. _Calme toi Bébé... je vais t'aider ok ?_

Baekhyun acquiesça légèrement et Jongin se décolla de lui, embrassa ses lèvres et s'accroupit devant lui pour le défaire de l'entrave de son jean, une jambe après l'autre, poursuivant par ses chaussettes.

Puis, remontant ses mains depuis ses chevilles en une longue caresse jusqu'à ses hanches, il glissa le bout de ses doigts dans la ceinture de son boxer et lui ôta lentement.

Submergé d'une honte qu'il ne contrôlait plus depuis longtemps, Baekhyun détourna alors la tête, les yeux clos, les larmes quittant toujours ses yeux.

Et quand il fut entièrement nu à son tour, Jongin se redressa lentement, en soufflant pour contenir son désir de lui.

Il voulait que Baekhyun voit de ses yeux l'effet que son corps d'homme avait sur lui et il devait se contrôler pour l'instant.

Une fois debout, Jongin lui fit alors tourner la tête vers lui de ses doigts sur son menton et lui sourit avant d'effacer ses larmes, du bout des doigts.

« - _Je t'aime Baekhyun._ Lui dit-il tout bas. _Tu es beau et j'aime ton corps d'homme..._ Dit-il en caressant ses hanches, ses pouces se baladant sur son ventre. _Tu es_ _parfait_ _, ton corps est parfait... Tu es beau..._

Baekhyun secoua la tête encore une fois, refusant d'admettre cette chose qu'il n'arrivait plus à concevoir.

Jongin s'éloigna alors de lui d'un pas et Baekhyun soudainement abandonné, plaça immédiatement ses mains devant son sexe dans un geste pudique.

« - _Ne te cache pas s'il te_ _plaît._ Lui dit Jongin. _Laisse_ _moi te voir..._

Baekhyun pencha la tête, le regard désemparé et c'est dans un mouvement hésitant qu'il ôta ses mains de devant lui en détournant le regard, gêné.

« - _Baekhyun..._ Dit-il alors pour qu'il le regarde. _Tu dois comprendre que... me contrôler, là, tout de suite, est très difficile pour moi..._ Dit-il en ne quittant pas ses yeux qui étaient à présent plantés dans les siens. _Alors maintenant, je vais te regarder et tu vas me regarder moi... Je vais te montrer ce que ton corps d'homme provoque sur moi..._

Baekhyun pencha la tête, ne semblant pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« - _Regarde la réaction de mon corps d'homme quand je regarde le tien..._ Dit Jongin avant de glisser son regard sur lui.

La réaction ne se fit alors pas attendre longtemps, maintenant qu'il se laissait aller.

Et c'est en rougissant comme une pivoine, que Baekhyun vit le sexe de son compagnon se redresser par a-coups, au fur et à mesure que son regard lui dévorait le corps.

Jongin sourit alors quand il vit le sexe de Baekhyun réagir à sa propre réaction et ça ne fit que décupler son excitation, qui finit de redresser son membre contre son abdomen.

« - _Tu vois..._ Dit-il.

A sa voix, Baekhyun releva les yeux sur lui, le visage en feu, essoufflé de désir.

« - _Ton corps m'excite Bébé. Il me fait bander. Et je suis ravi de constater que le mien te fait de l'effet aussi..._

Baekhyun baissa les yeux sur lui même une seconde avant de relever la tête et de dissimuler son visage dans ses mains pour se cacher alors que Jongin venait d'entrapercevoir un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Se rapprochant alors de lui, il lui ôta les mains du visage et entrecroisant leurs doigts, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, tandis qu'ils grognèrent tous deux, quand leurs sexes entrèrent en contact.

S'embrassant profondément, comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, ils en soupirèrent tous deux de retrouver ce plaisir d'investir la bouche de l'autre et de la faire sienne. Un baiser indécent quasi sexuel et excitant à souhait.

Puis s'arrachant à la bouche de Baekhyun, avant de passer un pallier qui demanderait satisfaction immédiatement, Jongin relâcha ses mains et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front, avant de caresser doucement les contours de son visage.

« - _Tu es beau Baekhyun..._ Dit-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux de Baekhyun brillèrent alors un peu plus, mais il ne baissa, ni de secoua la tête, ce qui pour Jongin voulait dire beaucoup.

Il le fit alors tourner sur le coté, pour le mettre face au miroir, en se collant dans son dos.

« - _Regarde toi._ Lui dit-il alors que Baekhyun le regardait lui.

Baekhyun baissa alors les yeux sur son reflet, le front plissé, son visage reflétant tout un tas de sentiments différents et mélangés.

« - _Ce corps de mec que tu vois là._ Dit-il en lui caressant le ventre. _C'est celui qui me fait bander... C'est celui auquel je pense parfois, dans des endroits_ _incongrus_ _et qui me met dans des_ _situations_ _embarrassantes._ Dit-il, un sourire en coin, faisant sourire Baekhyun d'amusement. _Ne te moque pas Bébé, j'ai déjà été obligé d'aller jusqu'au_ _terminus_ _du métro pour en descendre au retour, tellement l'idée de te_ _retrouver_ _m'avait excité, tellement j'ai eu du mal à me reprendre pour débander. Ton corps m'excite._ Dit-il d'une voix suave contre son oreille. _Ton corps en entier._ Ajouta-t-il en enroulant ses doigts autour du sexe de son compagnon pour le caresser lentement.

Baekhyun en gémit de plaisir et d'excitation supplémentaire mélangés et Jongin lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, avant d'immobiliser sa main et de le regarder dans le miroir.

« - _Join_ _s_ _ta main à la mienne Bébé._ Dit-il en lui caressant le corps de sa main libre.

« - _Jongin..._ Gémit Baekhyun.

« - _S'il te plaît Bébé, join_ _s_ _ta main à la mienne._ Répéta-t-il en passant son pouce sur son gland.

Baekhyun en lâcha un râle indécent qui envoya une pulsion d'excitation au sexe de Jongin qui fit un sursaut contre les fesses de son compagnon... et ce dernier regarda sa main rejoindre celle de son homme sur son membre dur et gonflé de désir.

Jongin laissa alors la première place à Baekhyun sur sa propre chair et enroula sa main par dessus, avant d'intimer un mouvement de va et vient.

« - _Il est hors de question que tu te débarrasse de cette merveilleuse chose qui fait de toi un homme complet Bébé. C_ _a_ _fait partie de toi, de ce que tu es. Tu es un homme et j'aime cet homme plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime Baekhyun. Tu es un homme et tu es beau à en crever. Tu comprends ? Tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas pu_ _accepter_ _ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir ?_

« - _Oui..._ Souffla Baekhyun, une larme quittant son œil, tellement il était submergé d'émotions.

Puis ôtant leurs mains du sexe de Baekhyun, Jongin le fit se tourner vers lui.

« - _J'ai_ _envie de toi B_ _aekhyun_ _._ Dit-il contre sa bouche.

« - _Oh moi aussi Jongin j'ai très envie de toi..._

« - _Mais ce soir... je vais_ _m'offrir_ _quelque chose que tu m'as toujours implicitement refusé._ Dit-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Baekhyun fronça le front, ne comprenant pas et Jongin interrompit leur baiser avant de récupérer quelque chose sur la tablette près d'eux et d'entraîner Baekhyun vers le centre de la pièce en le tirant par la main.

Debout tous deux face à face au milieu de la salle de danse ou trônait un grand tapis, Jongin attira ensuite Baekhyun contre lui, avant d'investir à nouveau profondément sa bouche, leurs mains en balade sur leurs corps.

Puis enroulant fermement son bras gauche autour de la taille de Baekhyun pour le maintenir contre lui, Jongin entama un mouvement vers le bas et Baekhyun qui suivit l'impulsion, se baissa en même temps que lui, se laissant manipuler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos sur le tapis, Jongin au dessus de lui.

Jongin posa discrètement ce qu'il avait à la main sur le coin du tapis et s'embrassant tous deux encore un moment avec passion, leur désir de l'autre à son comble, Jongin finit par se décrocher de la bouche de Baekhyun, afin de plonger la sienne dans son cou, ses mains partout sur lui.

Puis dévalant son corps en passant par un téton qu'il lécha et mordilla un instant, Jongin poursuivit sa route jusqu'à son sexe qu'il engloutit sans préambule, faisant lâcher un cri de plaisir à Baekhyun qui ne put le retenir.

Suçant sa chair en grognant, tellement le goût de son homme dans sa bouche le rendait affamé, Jongin interrompit pourtant son activité dans une longue succion qui fit crier à nouveau Baekhyun et remonta le long de son corps.

« - _J'aime ton corps Bébé._ Dit-il d'une voix grave.

« - _Jongin..._ Dit Baekhyun à bout de souffle.

Sa langue savoura ensuite le goût de sa peau jusqu'au deuxième téton qu'il gratifia de quelques attentions, avant de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à la bouche de Baekhyun.

Lui agrippant les cheveux comme un sauvage quand il fut à sa hauteur, son bassin ondulant contre le sien pour provoquer une friction entre leurs chairs, Baekhyun n'en pouvait déjà plus, il avait envie de lui. Oh oui très envie et... C'était différent de d'habitude... de d'habitude ? … Non, c'était...

Jongin quitta sa bouche et Baekhyun rouvrit les yeux.

« - _Je t'aime Baekhyun._ Dit Jongin dans un sourire à mourir.

Et Baekhyun réalisa que c'était ça... Le voir dans l'intimité, le voir lui sourire, son regard noir de désir, le voir... Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, trop perdu dans ses tourments, ça lui avait manqué...

« - _Je t'aime aussi Jongin... Je t'aime tellement._ Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, réclamant l'accès à sa bouche de sa langue quémandeuse, accès que Jongin lui accorda tout de suite.

Puis sans quitter sa bouche, Jongin récupéra ce qu'il avait posé au coin du tapis, décolla son corps du sien et Baekhyun le sentit plier ses jambes de chaque coté de ses hanches, avant qu'il ne faufile son bras dans la cambrure de son dos pour l'inciter à se redresser en même temps que lui.

Assis, alors que maintenant Jongin était à califourchon sur lui, Baekhyun sourit dans leur baiser.

Voilà une position qui était bien inhabituelle...

Puis interrompant leur baiser, ils se regardèrent et Baekhyun décrocha ses bras d'autour du cou de son compagnon qui le surplombait, pour reposer ses mains sur son torse.

Les faisant ensuite glisser sur sa peau, il les dirigea lentement vers le bas où sa main droite s'enroula autour du sexe de Jongin, tandis que l'autre repartait se promener sur lui.

Jongin en soupira de plaisir en essayant de se contenir et finit par brandir ce qu'il avait dans la main, devant les yeux de Baekhyun, qui rougit en reconnaissant la bille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Petite perle souple, comme celles qu'on trouvait dans le commerce pour le bain, celle-ci, transparente et bleutée, était une perle de lubrifiant comestible, bien pratique et ils n'utilisaient plus que ça.

Mais alors que leur position actuelle aurait demandé quelques changements avant de le faire, à son plus grand étonnement, Jongin écrasa la boule entre ses doigts qui se recouvrirent de gel.

« - _Je crois que tu t'es un peu précipité._ Lui dit-il tout bas, dans un sourire.

« - _Non._ Souffla Jongin en comprenant pourquoi il lui disait ça.

Baekhyun fronça le front.

Puis, Jongin amena sa main dans son propre dos et Baekhyun ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - _C'est pour moi bébé._ Dit Jongin en accrochant sa main gauche au cou de son compagnon pour se maintenir, alors que les doigts de l'autre palpaient déjà son intimité.

« - _Jongin..._

« - _Je veux te sentir en moi_ _Baekhyun._

« - _Mais... je … tu … Jongin..._ Balbutia Baekhyun complètement déstabilisé par ce qui était en train de se passer.

...

Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Campé dans son rôle, Baekhyun était resté « à sa place » dans ce couple où il s'était donné le rôle de la femme et il ne s'était jamais demandé si Jongin avait d'autres attentes, d'autres envies... et celle-ci en particulier ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit...

 _«_ _C'est donc pour ça qu'il y a les autres... »_ Pensa-t-il.

Jongin avait toujours été un amant merveilleux, mais son comportement à lui, totalement soumis et routinier avait dû le frustrer... et il ne lui en avait jamais rien dit...

Il s'était toujours abandonné totalement à lui, donné à lui, soumis à lui et pourtant il s'avérait maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais été plus égoïste qu'en se comportant ainsi...

...

Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure ce soir et Baekhyun regardait le visage de Jongin qui se préparait lui même, se demandant s'il saurait faire ce genre de chose ou même, déjà, s'il oserait faire ça... Jongin avait toujours été le maître du jeu...

Et la honte submergea Baekhyun quand il réalisa qu'il devait être un bien piètre amant... toujours dans le recevoir, l'attente, la soumission passive...

...

Puis Jongin ôta ses doigts de son intimité et Baekhyun posa son front contre son torse.

« - _Qu'est ce que tu as Bébé ?_ Dit Jongin essoufflé.

« - _Je suis dé_ _s_ _olé..._ Gémit-il. _Tu aurais eut une plus belle vie avec un autre que moi, je suis..._

« - _Non c'est faux ! Ma vie est belle parce que tu en es le centre..._

« - _Mais je n'ai été qu'un boulet, je n'ai fait que te ralentir et te frustrer je... je suis tellement désolé..._

« - _Baekhyun..._ _D_ it-il en essuyant sa main sur sa cuisse avant de prendre le visage de Baekhyun entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde. _Tu n'es certainement pas un boulet dans ma vie, je t'interdit de dire ou même de penser ça. Je_ _n_ _e peux pas concevoir ma vie sans toi ! Regarde... Deux_ _semaines_ _et je ne vivais plus je... Tu es toute ma vie et ça ne pouvait être que toi... Et même si... c'est vrai... j'ai dû faire face à certaines frustrations... ça n'avait aucun incidence sur mon amour pour toi... Jamais... Mais par contre ce soir, je te le dis... Le désir de te sentir en moi est là depuis_ _toujours_ _et là... tout de suite... je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque, tellement j'en ai envie Bébé... Alors oublie hier et récupère ce qui est à toi... Prends mon corps Baekhyun..._ Dit-il contre sa bouche, le souffle court de sentir le sexe de son compagnon palpiter sous lui... douce sensation excitant et rassurante, de constater Baekhyun, lui même très excité par ce même désir.

« - _J_ _e_ _ne sais pas …_ _j'ai_ _peur de..._ _D_ it-il en baissant la tête.

« - _Ne te pose pas de question... Fais le_ _Baekhyun._

« -...

« - _A moins que pour cette fois tu préfère_ _s_ _que ce soit moi qui le fasse..._ Lui dit-il tout bas.

Baekhyun releva la tête, son regard planté dans le sien et...

« - _Non..._ Souffla-t-il en rosissant, faisant bondir le cœur de Jongin.

Un sourire plus tard, pour signer cette décision, Jongin se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il se surélevait légèrement sur les genoux pour permettre à Baekhyun d'agir.

Et c'est non sans appréhension, que Baekhyun se saisit de son sexe pour le guider jusqu'à l'intimité de Jongin.

Puis leur baiser s'amplifiant d'excitation grandissante, il en devint aérien et Baekhyun commença à forcer l'entrée avec délicatesse.

Mais l'inconnue et insidieuse douleur que Jongin attendait, se fit alors ressentit et il se crispa, faisant rebrousser chemin à Baekhyun.

« - _Je suis dé_ _s_ _olé..._ Dit-il contre sa bouche.

« - _Non Bébé.. .Continue... tu es bien placé pour savoir que c'est_ _normal_ _n'est ce_ _pas_ _?_

« - _Oui._ Souffla-t-il.

« - _A_ _lors continue, je veux te sentir en moi... peu importe le prix à payer._ Dit-il avant de faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte, pour lécher la sienne.

Répondant alors à son baiser, Baekhyun replaça son gland contre son intimité, avant d'en forcer à nouveau l'entrée en douceur, gêné de prendre du plaisir alors que son compagnon ne semblait ressentir que douleur.

Et au bout de longues secondes difficiles, mais pas autant qu'il l'imaginait, Jongin s'arracha à la bouche de Baekhyun qui s'immobilisa.

Son gland était à présent inséré en lui et Jongin sourit.

La sensation, quelque peu étrange et dérangeante, ne gâchait en rien le plaisir qu'était le sien, de sentir la chair de Baekhyun en son corps, mais cette pause était la bienvenue, le temps que son corps s'habitue.

« - _Ca va ?_ S'inquiéta Baekhyun.

« - _Mieux que jamais Bébé._ Dit-il avant d'envahir à nouveau sa bouche avec frénésie.

…

Puis au bout de longues minutes à s'embrasser comme des damnés, tant la situation les excitait l'un et l'autre, ils s'interrompirent.

Se regardant un instant, essoufflés, ils ne se dirent rien de vive voix, mais leurs yeux en disaient assez.

Alors c'est encore sans un mot que Baekhyun ramena sa main à son sexe pour le maintenir et que Jongin plia lentement les genoux pour s'empaler sur sa chair, leur regards plantés l'un dans l'autre.

Puis le membre de Baekhyun presque entièrement inséré en son compagnon, il ramena sa main pour la poser sur sa hanche et l'accompagner pour le dernier bout de chemin jusqu'à la garde, le corps irradié de frissons de plaisir.

…

Et pour lui qui n'avait jamais, ne serait-ce que, pensé à l'éventualité d'échanger les rôles, la sensation était extraordinaire.

Posséder le corps de Jongin était si... inconcevable hier, mais si... extraordinaire aujourd'hui...

Sentir les palpitations de son cœur autour de sa chair... la fournaise de son corps, c'était... c'était une réalité... Mais il était loin d'imaginer ce que ça lui ferait ressentir, de ce que ça ferait à son corps, à son cœur... C'était si bon de se sentir possesseur, maître du plaisir de l'autre, de donner au lieu de se contenter de recevoir...

…

Reprenant son souffle, alors qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer, quand le sexe de Baekhyun fut enfin entièrement inséré en son corps, Jongin ondula légèrement du bassin dans un petit test de ses sensations et de son propre confort, les yeux clos.

Puis constatant qu'il était à l'aise, il rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le regard de Baekhyun qui avait changé.

Il ne semblait plus soumis et dévoué comme il l'était d'habitude, non, maintenant, il était désireux, il le dévorait littéralement comme un bête guette sa proie et ça lui envoya une vive pulsion électrique tout le long du dos, de le constater.

Ils se sourirent.

Et Baekhyun accrocha sa main à son cou pour l'approcher et investir sa bouche voluptueusement, son autre main rejoignant l'autre coté de son cou quand un soupir lui échappa.

Il venait de sentir une pulsion faire palpiter le sexe de son compagnon en sa chair et il avait été surpris de le sentir si précisément, de le sentir gonfler.

C'était trop bon, il fallait qu'il goûte à ça ! Il était de plus en plus impatient.

Mais avant tout...

Interrompant délicatement leur baiser, il posa son front contre celui de Baekhyun.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et c'était excitant à souhait.

« - _Baekhyun..._ Chuchota-t-il.

« - _Oui ?_

« - _Regarde._ Dit-il en tournant la tête vers sa gauche.

Baekhyun en fit de même et découvrit leur reflet dans le mur miroir, qu'il avait totalement oublié.

Jongin sentit alors une nouvelle pulsion d'excitation de son compagnon dans sa chair et satisfait, agrippa sa main droite à sa nuque pour qu'il continue de les regarder, avant de se mettre à bouger... enfin...

Et très vite, le plaisir fut au rendez-vous et Baekhyun le remplissait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de le sentir gonfler d'avantage. Dieu que c'était bon ! Et même pour lui, observer la scène sur le miroir était particulièrement jouissif.

Toutefois, il finit par lâcher la nuque de Baekhyun pour qu'ils puissent profiter correctement de ce moment tous les deux. Et ce n'est finalement qu'au bout de longues secondes que son compagnon se tourna vers lui.

« - _Jongin..._ Gémit-il comme une question, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son corps, comme pour l'envelopper possessivement.

Et posant son visage contre le sien, Jongin sourit, avant de laisser Baekhyun envahir sa bouche.

Soupirant, soufflant, gémissant, grognant leur plaisir, ce plaisir différent qu'ils découvraient ensemble, ils se réapprenaient en douceur, savourant cette première fois avec délice.

Mais cette position, bien que confortable et jouissive, faisait de Jongin l'acteur de son propre plaisir, l'inversement des rôles n'était donc pas tout à fait complet.

Alors c'est tout en douceur, qu'il incita Baekhyun à se rallonger sur le sol, son corps collé au sien et qu'il quitta sa bouche, attendant qu'il rouvre les yeux.

Puis quand Baekhyun le regarda, Jongin releva les reins pour libérer Baekhyun de sa chair, dans un grognement de frustration qu'il ne contrôla pas, avant de mouler son corps à celui de son compagnon, sa main gauche agrippant sa nuque afin de l'emporter avec lui quand il bascula sur sa droite.

Baekhyun qui se laissa faire, se retrouva alors au dessus de lui dans la manœuvre et Jongin lui sourit en caressant délicatement le coté de son visage.

Il était sur le point de bouger sa dernière pièce sur l'échiquier et il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas se retrouver en échec.

« - _Fais moi l'amour Baekhyun._ Lui susurra-t-il.

Baekhyun qui croyait à un nouvel inversement des rôles, se prit alors un violent coup de chaud.

Jongin lui donnait les rênes de son plaisir, de son corps tout entier...

En était-il capable ?

Mais voyant son trouble, trouble auquel il s'attendait, Jongin s'appliqua à faire somme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et replia ses jambes de chaque coté de celles de son compagnon, qui sortit de ses réflexions en le sentant bouger sous lui.

« - _S'il te_ _plaît_ _Bébé._ Poursuivit alors Jongin. _Fais moi l'amour, fais moi jouir..._ Dit-il exprès pour le stimuler.

Et ses mots eurent l'effet escompté.

Car c'est sans plus aucune hésitation que Baekhyun reprit sauvagement possession de sa bouche, avant de décoller son corps du sien afin de se saisir de son sexe et le guider jusqu'à son intimité.

Puis s'insérant lentement en sa chair, leur faisant lâcher un long gémissement en duo, Baekhyun fit passer l'entrée à son gland, avant de pousser plus en avant, dans un mouvement des reins qui le fit pénétrer en Jongin jusqu'à la garde.

Et le plaisir de Jongin en cet instant, fut tel qu'il s'en arracha à sa bouche, la tête rejetée en arrière, son corps cambré sous Baekhyun qui en grogna d'excitation en plongeant sa bouche contre sa gorge, son bras gauche enroulé dans la cambrure de son dos pour le maintenir contre lui et éviter qu'il ne l'expulse.

Puis, ôtant son bras de son dos, Baekhyun reprit appuis sur le sol pour se maintenir et Jongin enroula ses bras autour de son cou, invitant sa langue à un batifolage aérien, alors que Baekhyun entamait une série de va et vient lentement réguliers et jouissifs qui les firent gémir en continu au visage de l'autre.

Les minutes s'égrenant, dans un long flux de plaisir qui grimpait vite, ils atteignirent un pallier à sens unique, un palier de non retour qui allait bientôt ordonner à leurs corps de cesser de résister.

Alors c'est en se regardant, le cœur précipité, le souffle court, qu'ils décidèrent d'en finir et que Baekhyun se saisit du sexe de Jongin pour le masturber tandis qu'il amplifiait ses coups de reins.

Puis Jongin enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour mieux le recevoir et c'est un cri de plaisir qu'ils lâchèrent tous les deux quand ils jouirent presque simultanément.

S'embrassant alors avec frénésie en soupirant, bouffés pas cette overdose de plaisir qui leur grisait à présent le corps et tandis que Baekhyun se libérait de son intimité, Jongin les fit rouler sur le sol afin d'être au dessus de lui à nouveau.

« - _Je t'aime Jongin._ Dit Baekhyun, alors que Jongin se laissait aller sur lui, le nez dans son cou.

« - _Oh moi aussi je t'aime Bébé, je t'aime comme un dingue._ Dit-il contre sa peau.

Puis soufflant tous deux pour reprendre une respiration normale, ils gardèrent le silence, laissant juste leurs mains se promener sur leur peau.

« - _Hmmm..._ Fit tout à coup Jongin. _C'était parfait. Tu as été_ _parfait_ _!_

Baekhyun rit doucement, gêné.

« - _C_ _'était la_ _première_ _fois tu sais.. enfin pour moi..._

« - _Bien s_ _û_ _r que je l'..._ Attends une seconde... Dit Jongin en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Tu sais que tu as été mon premier n'est-ce pas ?

« - _Oui je sais_. Dit-il dans un sourire.

« -Mon Dieu c'est pas vrai !

« - _Quoi ?_

« -Ca veut dire que... que depuis sept ans qu'on est ensemble... tu crois... « La première foi »... pour toi !? Tu crois que je vais voir ailleurs ? Et en plus tu fais avec ?!

Baekhyun blêmit et pour Jongin ce fut un aveu.

« - _Ce n'est pas le cas ?_ Demanda-t-il timidement.

« -NON ! …. non-non-non-non-non-non ce n'est pas le cas ! _Merde..._ Dit-il en baissant la tête, blessé.

« - _Jongin..._

« - _J'arrive pas à le croire._ Dit Jongin, choqué, en s'écartant de lui pour s'allonger à coté, sur le sol, la main devant ses yeux.

« - _Jongin... je te demande pardon._ Dit Baekhyun en se tournant vers lui, sa main droite posée sur son torse.

« - _Comment t'as pu croire... Comment t'as pu acce_ _p_ _ter ?_

« -...

« -Il n'y a jamais eut personne d'autre ! JAMAIS ! Tu... tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Te révolter ! Comment tu as pu te faire subir ça ?

« - _Je ne_ _voulais_ _pas te perdre..._

« -Qu'est ce qui a pu te faire croire une chose pareille ? Tu me trouves distant...

« - _Non..._

« -... pas assez attentionné ?

« - _Non je..._

« -Je ne sais pas moi ! Pourquoi tu as cru que tu ne me suffisais pas ?

« - _J_ _e_ _sais pas..._ Dit-il alors en éclatant en sanglots, cachant son visage contre son torse, submergé par un immense sentiment de soulagement d'apprendre que Jongin ne l'avait jamais trompé, qu'il n'y avait eut que lui... Toujours..., mais aussi par ce sentiment de honte de l'avoir cru, d'avoir douté de lui... et de l'avoir blessé...

Jongin se redressa alors en position assise en le serrant dans ses bras.

« - _J_ _e_ _te demande pardon._ Répéta Baekhyun.

« -Arrête c'est... Commença-t-il en soufflant pour se calmer. _Passon_ _s_ _à_ _autre_ _chose..._ _l'essentiel_ _c'est que_ _maintenant_ _, tu sais qu'il n'y a toujours eut que toi, que toi depuis toujours ! Qu'il n'y a que toi et qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi, parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

Baekhyun releva alors la tête lentement pour le regarder.

« - _Jongin..._ Dit-il tout bas en amenant le bout de ses doigts à son visage pour le toucher comme s'il le découvrait et qu'il était fragile et précieux, avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur ses joues pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser délicat, un baiser d'amour, un baiser pour se faire pardonner toutes ses fautes provoquées pas sa bêtise, son manque de confiance en lui même... Oui un baiser pour demander pardon à cet homme qu'il aime par dessus tout et pour qui, il s'était oublié...

Et Jongin, ses bras enroulés autour de lui, répondit à son baiser avec la même douceur... Il était près à tout lui pardonner, car il était de toute façon incapable de lui en vouloir... Ils avaient cruellement manqué de communication pendant ces sept dernières années et c'est quelque chose qui allait changer à partir de maintenant.

Et Baekhyun était là, ils étaient tous les deux, leur couple serait à présent plus fort que jamais, il le sentait, il le savait et il était impatient de vivre cette vie avec lui.

…

Puis interrompant leur baiser, dans une dernière caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« - _Baekhyun ?_

« - _Hm ?_

« - _A partir de maintenant je veux que tu me dises la moindre chose qui te tracassera ok ?_

« - _Promis._

« - _Et pour en revenir à notre discussion d'il y a deux semaines... Je t'interdit de toucher à ce joli nez, ni a ce délicieux menton et ta bouche est hmmm..._ Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Plus que parfaite. Ne touche_ _à_ _rien._

« - _Je te le promet aussi._

« - _Ah ! J'oubliais !_ Dit-il en glissant sa main entre eux. _Lui !_ Dit-il en caressant son sexe. _Il est a moi !_ Dit-il dans un sourire en coin, alors que le visage de Baekhyun était en train de prendre feu. _A moi et à moi seul, donc, pas touche non plus._

« - _Pas.. touche..._ Répéta Baekhyun dans un soupire de plaisir, alors que Jongin continuait de le caresser en se mordillant la lèvre, d'envie.

Puis continuant de le masturber lentement, sans en perdre une miette, son propre sexe se prit lui aussi d'une nouvelle vigueur et alors qu'il allait dire à Baekhyun qu'il avait envie de lui, ce dernier rouvrit ses paupières closes.

« - _Jongin je... j'ai envie que tu me fasse l'amour... je... je veux que ce soit toi..._ Souffla-t-il.

« - _T_ _out ce que tu veux Bébé._ Lui dit-il en ôtant sa main de sa chair. _Mais al_ _l_ _ons dans la chambre..._ Dit-il en le faisant se lever du sol. _Dans un lit_ _ça_ _sera plus confortable._

Baekhyun sourit alors, parfaitement d'accord avec l'idée et Jongin l'entraîna vers la porte donnant sur la zone privée.

Et quand ils arrivaient près de la porte, Baekhyun qui s'aperçu dans le miroir, amena sa main à une mèche de ses cheveux qui rebiquait, avant de stopper son geste et de ramener son bras dans son dos.

Mais Jongin qui le vit faire, fronça le front et s'arrêta net pour se poster devant lui.

« - _Non non non..._ Dit-il.

« - _Je ne l'ai pas fait !_ Dit Baekhyun.

« - _Non non mais... je pense que tu m'as mal_ _compris._ Dit-il en lui replaçant ses cheveux correctement du bout des doigts. _Tu as le droit de prendre soin de toi Bébé, fait tout ce que tu veux ! Je ne vais pas jeter toutes tes affaires qui son dans la salle de_ _b_ _ain une fois rentrés à la maison non non... J'aime ce trait noir sur tes yeux, mais pas ces couleurs sur tes paupières... J'aime tes cheveux qui changent de couleur, mais pas certaines_ _coiffures_ _qui te féminisent trop... J_ _'_ _aime tes pantalons qui te moulent le cor_ _p_ _s et me laisse deviner ce qu'ils cachent et_ _enserrèrent_ _délicieusement ton petit derrière._ Dit-il dans un sourie canaille. _Mais reste un homme... C'est tout ce que je veux, tu comprends ?_

« - _Oui..._ Dit Baekhyun en acquiesçant. _Un mec, pas de manières, pas de..._

« - _Sois Baekhyun, c'est tout ce que je te demande._

Baekhyun lui fit alors le plus beau des sourires, tant il était heureux tout à coup et Jongin l'attrapa par la main pour l'emporter vers la chambre où ils passèrent le nuit la plus torride qui soit, une nuit comme ils n'en avaient pas eut depuis longtemps.

FIN.


End file.
